gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nukaru
Hi, welcome to Gintama! Thanks for your edit to the OST OP & ED page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- my talk page -- Gin-san (Talk) 2010-02-06T22:17:08 Talk:OST OP & ED Hey there ^___^ I've got a question/suggestion for this page of the wiki. Wouldn't the layout be clearer, if the openings and endings are in a table, like this: Sandbox? Nukaru 21:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for all your effort on the OP/ED section, good stuff there, much appreciated! : You are right to point out that the table format is easier to read, however primary reason for not using a wikipedia style table is this: :: - notice that there are separate template:OP8, template:OP5 etc with only the song title, artist, composer & record label? :: - these are actually word for word replica from the theme song ending credits (see Episode_61#Production_Staff) except for the web site link which I added in myself :: - these templates are meant to be used for all the 200 episodes, and rather than to key in the same data 2x, I just took the easy way out and included the same template in the main OP/ED page :: - main concern is that if the table (if separated from the templates used in the episodes) is changed the ending credits may not be updated, likewise the ending credits SHOULD NOT be changed, since they are exact translations :), : it would be good if the table (the one you proposed) can be formatted in such a way as to link back to the episodes/templates, but failing which i guess it may be detached, I will just have to watch out for wrong info edits, though I am very reluctant to adopt this approach : ideally, composer/lyricist/arranger should be included where possible, it is my belief that their contributions should not take a back seat to their more glamorous counterparts, the jap wikipedia version is more comprehensive in this sense : incidentally, FYI I do not like the way Wikipedia censors out what they deem as 'irrelevant' info, to me that defeats the purpose of being an ENCYCLOPEDIA, :) : : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) re:OST OP & ED - OP7 Stairway Generation (Base Ball Bear) replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 12:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) OST OP & ED - OP7 Stairway Generation (Base Ball Bear) replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) standardise template:OP & ED to all uppercase Hi Nukaru, just to let you know that I will move all the template:Op6, template:Op5 etc to all uppercase like what you did for template:OP2, so if some of the links appear as redlinks in the OP/ED pages that you are currently doing , just change them to all uppercase, thanks : btw, do you wish to have the song title & artiste name reflected on the page name? some of your pages have title/artiste name but some don't, so I am not sure which version you are going for, LOL : We can put up the redirects from the short titles like 'OP5' or 'ED3' to the long ones like 'OP7 Stairway Generation (Base Ball Bear)' if you wish, let me know your preference :) :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay, when that happnes I know what to do xD Erm, concerning the titles... The site will be easier found by google if someone inputs, 'Base Ball' and it looks better if the title is the actual song rather than 'OP1' and so on ^____^ Nukaru 22:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) re:OP & ED layout suggestion replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) replied ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:40, March 31, 2010 (UTC) re2: OP & ED layout suggestion LOL, you can do anything you like, I am no longer active on this site. Do consider applying to be wiki admin if you like, so that you can have more control over the layouts. I will be moving out of the wiki site totally once the new wiki admins are in place, well, almost totally. If the new wiki admins start to slack or go MIA, I will have to come back and do 'housekeeping' again :) ~~Gin-san (Talk) 10:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC)